


Just a Story

by arannis



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Idols, Love between idols
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arannis/pseuds/arannis
Summary: No one can know





	1. Begin

Wonho tidak ingat sejak kapan ia mulai bisa mendefinisikan ketertarikannya pada gadis itu. Di momen pertama kalinya mereka menyadari eksistensi satu sama lain, Wonho hanya melihat dia sebagai seorang anggota dari grup wanita populer, yang biasa ia dan rekan-rekan Monsta X-nya temui di berbagai acara musik, yang kebetulan ia tolong untuk mencegah sebuah insiden yang lebih berbahaya. Namun, siapa sangka setelah beberapa bulan berselang, perasaan Wonho terhadap gadis itu sudah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Ia tidak bisa lagi menyamakan kondisi hatinya ketika melihat performa Blackpink dengan grup wanita lainnya.

 

Gadis itu, Jennie, kini tengah menampilkan aksi panggung yang luar biasa bersama rekan-rekannya. Hal ini tentu yang dirasakan oleh semua orang yang menonton perhelatan akbar ini, khususnya para penggemar. Namun, di mata Wonho, Jennie menjadi jauh lebih bersinar hingga fokusnya hampir hanya kepada gadis itu saja di sepanjang pertunjukan. Hatinya merasa getaran lain yang aneh, tetapi menyenangkan. Ada secuil penyesalan karena baru menyadari betapa indahnya gadis itu.

 

Ini adalah kali pertama mereka kembali mengisi acara yang sama setelah insiden yang sempat menjadi viral itu. Monsta X dan Blackpink memang jarang berada di satu acara musik akhir tahun. Beberapa kali ini terjadi; Blackpink hadir di SBS Gayo Daejun, Monsta X tidak dan justru mengisi acara di MBC Gayo Daechukjae yang Blackpink tidak masuk _line-up artist_ -nya. Begitupula terjadi di acara-acara penghargaan akhir tahunnya. Jadi, bisa dibilang ini adalah kali pertama Wonho memerhatikan performa Blackpink dengan seksama.

 

"Oi!"

 

Wonho merasa jantungnya lepas sesaat. Ia memegang dadanya, seolah memastikan jantungnya kembali ke tempat semula. Sialan sekali orang ini, Lee Minhyuk! Sementara, pria itu malah terkikik melihat reaksi Wonho yang luar biasa lucu karena keterkejutannya.

 

"Siapa yang kau perhatikan sampai konsentrasimu hanya ditujukan pada dia, _hyung_?" tanya Minhyuk disela tawanya.

 

Kalau saja sekarang tidak ada penggemar dan kamera, sudah Wonho jitak anak ini. Namun, akhirnya hanya membalasnya dengan pukulan ringan di lutut Minhyuk, "Aku hanya menikmati pertunjukan. Aku kaget setengah mati, tahu!"

 

Minhyuk masih terkikik terus selama beberapa detik setelah Wonho kembali berpaling ke penampilan Blackpink yang sudah sampai pada bagian akhir lagu. Semua bertepuk tangan dan sorak sorai membahana mengakhiri penampilan empat gadis itu. Wonho sudah terlanjur bete karena ulah Minhyuk hanya bertepuk tangan ringan tanpa semangat. Acara terus berlanjut tanpa Wonho bisa menyapa Jennie sekejap pun, baik di belakang panggung maupun di _ending stage_. Meski begitu, ia senang malam ini Monsta X memenangkan satu kategori.


	2. Meet Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when longing to overcome everything

" _Eonni_ , jadi kau menahan mulas sejak tadi?" pekik Rosè terkejut. Jennie hanya mengangguk dengan wajah melas.

 

Setelah berpamitan, Jennie beringsut pergi dengan tergesa ke arah toilet. Ia menyapa singkat orang-orang yang ia temui di sepanjang jalan dengan sikap normal. Kemudian, akhirnya ia menemukan celah di area yang agak sepi dari lalu-lalang orang, lalu segera berbelok menuju tempat yang bukan arah ke toilet seperti yang ia katakan pada _member_ dan manajer sebelumnya.

 

Tangga darurat, tempat itulah di mana ia bisa menemukan tujuannya.

 

Dengan jantung berdebar-debar, antara takut terlihat orang dan penantian untuk bertemu seseorang, Jennie melangkah hati-hati menaiki anak tangga.

 

" _Aigoo, kkapjjagiya_!"

 

Jennie mendongak cepat. Suara terkejut orang itu membuatnya kaget juga. Sekejap ia merasa jantungnya jatuh ke perut; bisa saja orang itu mengenalnya dan bertanya-tanya apa yang ia lakukan di tangga darurat seorang diri, namun ketika ia memerhatikan wajah di bawah topi itu.

 

"W-Wonho- _ssi_?"

 

* * *

 

 

Wonho memersilakan Jennie terlebih dahulu melewati pintu. Jennie mengarahkan mereka ke titik yang cukup tersembunyi di atap gedung itu. Mereka berdiri berdampingan penuh kecanggungan. Mereka sama-sama tahu bahwa hal seperti ini akan terjadi karena ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka setelah dua bulan sejak Wonho menyatakan cinta dan mengajaknya berkencan. Tetapi, Jennie sama sekali tidak merasa gelisah atas situasi ini, justru ini adalah kecanggungan paling menyenangkan yang pernah ia rasakan dalam 24 tahun hidupnya.

 

"Hai," Wonho menyerongkan tubuhnya menghadap Jennie. "Apa kabar?"

 

Jennie membalas atensi pria itu. Ia berkata pelan dan agak malu-malu, "Aku...baik. Aku baru pulang setelah satu minggu di Jepang."

 

Wonho mengangguk paham. "Monsta X juga sedang cukup sibuk karena _comeback_ kami."

 

Kali ini Jennie yang mengangguk. Hening lagi. Jennie yakin Wonho tahu bahwa keheningan ini sudah mencukupi mereka ketika mereka saling melihat keadaan masing-masing. Bagi Jennie, melihat wajahnya, dan tahu bahwa pria itu baik-baik saja sudah membuatnya penuh rasa syukur.

 

Ketika angin berhembus, mungkin tanpa sadar Jennie memerlihatkan gelagat kedinginan karena tiba-tiba Wonho meraih telapak tangannya, membungkusnya dengan tangannya sendiri, memberinya kehangatan dengan hembusan napas pria itu. Jantung Jennie semakin dibuat berdebar karenanya.

 

"Aku baru ingat, ini sudah masuk musim gugur," kata Wonho sembari terus mencoba menghangatkan Jennie. "Pakai pakaian hangat supaya tidak flu, oke."

 

Jennie mengangguk pelan. Ia pikir wajahnya pasti memerah saat ini karena hawa dingin dan perlakuan manis pria di hadapannya ini.

 

"Apa anggotamu tidak akan cepat menyadari mereka kehilangan satu anggotanya?" Tanya Wonho setelah hening panjang di antara mereka.

 

"Aku beralasan ingin ke toilet pada mereka," jawab Jennie. "Aku tidak tahu apakah ini sudah cukup lama aku meninggalkan mereka. Tapi, aku belum ingin waktu ini...berakhir."

 

" _N-nado_..." Wonho menatap Jennie lekat. "Ini kencan pertama kita. Aku tidak ingin berlangsung terlalu cepat."

 

Jennie menyamarkan sipu malunya dengan kikikkan kecil. Wonho dengan cepat menambahkan, "Lain kali kita akan pergi kencan dengan layak, walaupun mungkin akan sedikit sulit."

 

"Tentu," jawab Jennie. "Aku akan menunggu saat itu tiba. Tapi, Wonho- _ssi_..."

 

"Hm?"

 

"...kencan di atap gedung dengan pemandangan langit malam berbintang juga merupakan salah satu impian kecilku."

 

Wonho tersenyum begitu manis mendengarnya.


	3. Sick

Asrama Monsta X pagi itu riuh dengan aktifitas para  _member_  yang tengah bersiap untuk memenuhi jadwal mereka ke  _fansign_  di Busan hari ini. Sang  _Leader_  Shownu, Minhyuk, dan Si  _Maknae_  Changkyun adalah yang paling pertama siap dengan  _outfit_  dan  _make up_. Jooheon masih di kamar mandi, sedangkan Kihyun masih belum mandi juga karena sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka sekaligus membangunkan Hyungwon yang masih saja pulas tanpa terganggu sedikitpun. Dalam kondisi begini, jangan berani kalian meminta ini itu atau bahkan bertanya apapun kepada Si  _Jjokomi_  itu, kalau tidak ingin kena semburan manis di pagi hari.

Ah, kita kekurangan satu anggota lagi rupanya, Wonho. Namun sayangnya, pria itu kini tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya karena kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan, diikuti dengan demam tinggi dan cairan hidung yang membludak. Sudah jelas, dia tidak akan bisa ikut dalam jadwal mereka.

Omong-omong, sebenarnya Wonho maklum, tetapi sungguh suara Kihyun yang mengomel membuat kepalanya semakin pening.

“Chae Hyungwon! Astaga, kubilang bangun sekarang juga!”

Pria  _jjokomi_  itu menggebuk berkali-kali Si Kaki Panjang dengan bantal tradisional milik Shownu. Hyungwon hanya menggeliat sedikit, lalu pulas lagi. Seperti itu terus selama hampir sejam sejak Kihyun membangunkannya. Namun, setelah Kihyun tanpa menyerah mencoba, akhirnya usahanya membuahkan hasil. Hyungwon mendudukan dirinya, meski matanya masih rapat terpejam. Kihyun menghela napas, menyuruh Hyungwon segera turun untuk bersiap dan sarapan, lalu mata sipit pria itu melihat kepada Wonho.

“ _Hyung_ , sebaiknya kau sarapan dulu supaya bisa minum obat,” katanya. Ia menghampiri Wonho dan memeriksa suhu tubuh Wonho dengan punggung tangannya. “Panas sekali.”

Wonho hanya diam karena tidak bisa fokus selain kepada sakit kepalanya. Matanya juga tidak bisa melihat dengan benar karena terasa panas dan berair.

“Aku sudah buatkan sup untukmu. Sebaiknya sekarang kau sarapan,  _Hyun_ g. Aku akan menyuruh Changkyun membantumu.”

Wonho memilih menuruti Kihyun dan membangkitkan tubuhnya perlahan. Kihyun memapahnya berjalan ke dapur dan menemukan Shownu, Changkyun, dan Minhyuk duduk melingkari meja makan, menikmati sarapan mereka. Wonho mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang kosong, sementara Kihyun menyiapkan nasi dan sup yang disebutkannya tadi.

“Wonho  _Hyung_ , flu-mu sepertinya cukup parah,” Minhyuk mengatakannya setelah memeriksa suhu tubuh  _Hyung_ -nya itu. “Aku khawatir karena jadwal kita sangat padat akhir-akhir ini.”

Wonho mengelap hidungnya dengan tisu sebelum menjawab, “Aku akan segera sembuh. Tenang saja. Bukankah hal ini sering terjadi? Dan aku bisa melewatinya dengan baik.”

Setelah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Wonho, Kihyun pamit untuk mandi bersamaan dengan Jooheon yang tiba di dapur.

* * *

 

Wonho sudah meminum obatnya. Dua jam kemudian, Monsta X telah meninggalkan asrama mereka, menyisakan Wonho seorang diri yang telah dibekali oleh Kihyun kompresan handuk di keningnya. Kim Seong-chan  _Hyung_ , salah satu manajer mereka, akan datang untuk menemani Wonho di asrama.

Ia baru ingat, ia belum memeriksa ponselnya sama sekali. Dilihatnya, ada beberapa pesan Kakao Talk yang masuk, salah satunya dari sosok yang ia tunggu-tunggu sejak dua minggu yang lalu.

**_Jengjjeng_  ** _: annyeong homyun-ssi_

Jika kalian ingin jawaban tentang mengapa mereka saling memiliki  _nickname_  masing-masing, karena siapapun belum ada yang tahu soal hubungan keduanya, bahkan para  _member_. Sehingga untuk menghindari kecurigaan, mereka memakai panggilan yang menurut mereka akan sulit ditebak oleh orang-orang.

**_Jengjjeng_  ** _: ah, sepertinya kau sibuk. tak apa. sampai nanti ^^_

Pesan itu dikirim tiga hari lalu. Wonho bahkan baru membacanya sekarang. Kalau diingat-ingat, tiga hari kemarin adalah M Countdown di Jeju sekaligus  _fansigning_ , juga Monsta X melakukan pengambilan gambar untuk sebuah acara ragam dan siaran langsung di aplikasi V sampai malam. Wonho merasa bersalah dan segera mengirim balasan secepat yang ia bisa.

_maaf, jengjjengi-ya. aku baru membacanya sekarang. ya, kemarin aku sibuk sekali, jadi tidak sempat buka ponsel._

_aku hari ini tidak ikut jadwal. flu-ku kambuh, aku cuma di asrama saja untuk istirahat. tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, aku akan segera sehat kembali._

_kamu apa kabar? sedang sibuk jugakah? aku harap kau tidak kena flu juga sepertiku kkkkkk_

Wonho tersenyum setelah mengirimkannya. Semoga saat ini dia sedang bebas supaya Wonho bisa menebus utang kerinduan gadis itu untuknya. Namun sampai beberapa jam kemudian, hingga Seongchan  _Hyung_  datang ke  _dorm_ , balasan Wonho belum dibaca juga oleh gadis itu.

Seongchan  _Hyung_  tinggal di asrama hanya beberapa waktu sampai jam makan siang. Dia sebelumnya bilang, bahwa dia tidak bisa menemani Wonho terlalu lama karena ada janji. Wonho menyanggupinya, berkata bahwa ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Sampai saat itu pun, Jennie masih belum membaca pesannya.

Tetapi kemudian,

**_Jengjjeng:_ ** _aku sedang di gedung perusahaan untuk rapat rencana aktifitas kami selanjutnya_

**_Jengjjeng_  ** _: homyun-ssi, kau sungguh tidak apa-apa? sebaiknya aku tidak mengganggumu dulu agar kau bisa istirahat, oke._

**_Jengjjeng: is writing a message…_ **

Wonho tersenyum lebar melihat ini. Ia baru akan mengirim balasan, tetapi nampaknya Jennie belum selesai dengan kata-katanya.

**_Jengjjeng_  ** _: ingat, istirahat. makan, minum obat, dan tidur yang nyenyak. bukan makan, minum obat, terus nonton tv atau main game. apalagi memforsir diri dengan proyek lagu baru._

Inginnya Wonho tertawa terbahak-terbahak setelah membaca ini, tapi kondisinya tidak memungkinkan. Ah, gadis ini, gadisnya yang tahu kebiasaannya yang suka tidak mendengarkan nasehat. Betapa kata-kata tidak cukup menggambarkan ketakjubannya akan gadis ini.

_ne, jengjjengi-nim. aku akan mendengarkanmu_

Beberapa detik kemudian, Jennie sudah membaca balasan ini.

**_Jengjjeng: is writing a message…_ **

_Tapi, ada satu hal yang bisa membuatku lebih cepat sembuh dibanding obat dan istirahat_

Pesan lanjutan ini segera terbaca, tapi balasan Jennie tak kunjung masuk.

**_Jengjjeng_  ** _: adakah yang lebih baik selain itu??_

**_you have sent a sticker_  ** _(cute nod sticker)_

_Mataku panas dan berair, juga kepalaku yang sakit mungkin akan jadi segar jika bidadari yang sedang berbalas pesan denganku ini mau berbaik hati mengirimkan gambar wajah cantiknya_

Wonho nyengir semakin lebar membaca ulang kirimannya. Kemampuan kata-kata  _cheesy_ -nya cukup berguna juga. Ia sedikit cemas jika Jennie akan berakhir muntah di tempat.

**_Jengjjeng: is writing a message…_ **

Wonho berdebar menunggu balasan gadis itu.

**_Jengjjeng_  ** _: tunggu sebentar. aku cari tempat sepi dulu_

**_Jengjjeng_  ** _: karena jika aku menolak keinginan kelinci berotot besar ini, dia akan merajuk tanpa henti_

Wonho tertawa geli dengan julukan gadis itu untuknya.

**_Jengjjeng: has sent a picture_ **

**_Jengjjeng: has sent a picture_ **

Jemari Wonho secara otomatis bergerak menyentuh opsi simpan gambar untuk kedua foto tersebut, lalu segera menghapus kiriman dari Jennie.

Pria itu menatap kedua foto dengan kerinduan yang sangat. Mereka hampir sebulan tidak bertemu, kerinduan itu semakin besar setiap harinya. Wonho ingin tahu persis situasi gadis itu di balik foto ini. Ia takut keadaan Jennie tidak sebaik yang terlihat di gambar.

_Kepalaku masih sakit, walaupun mataku sudah agak mendingan. Sepertinya dosis yang kauberikan masih kurang, princess_

**_Jengjjeng_  ** _: lagi????_

**_you have sent a sticker_ ** _(cute nod sticker)_

**_Jengjjen_   _g_   _: has sent a picture_**

**_Jengjjeng_  ** _: jebal, jangan lagi. aku sudah dipanggil manajer nih_

**_Jengjjeng_  ** _: semoga obat dariku bekerja. cepat sembuh. sampai jumpa ^^_

_sampai bertemu lagi ^^_

Wonho tersenyum lemah. Padahal ia masih ingin terus bertukar pesan, dan ia yakin Jennie pun merasakan yang sama. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, ini adalah pilihan mereka yang harus mereka tanggung konsekuensinya.

Ia dan Jennie telah berpirinsip, “Selama hati kita selalu terhubung dengan cinta dan kepercayaan, aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja, tak peduli jarak ruang dan waktu.”

   
arannis  
    

**Author's Note:**

> just imagination


End file.
